Protecting You Is I Love You
by animeshipper000
Summary: Who will ever expect when someone protects you so much they will fall for you? Is the person who wants to be your protector forever is the person who loves you the most? Since she was with him since she was a baby he promised to be with her... Even if death makes them apart they will still be together forever. Kubinashi X OC Please R&R Thank you for reading
1. Chapter 1

~Akemi's P.O.V~

"Ohayo gozaimasu." I said. "Ohayo." Masaru said in a normal tone. "Oi, I heard  
there is going to be a festival, are you going there Masaru-sama and  
Akemi-chan?" Kuromaru said smiling at both of us. "Hai, I am going." I said  
while smiling while Masaru just nodded continuing eating his bento.

"But do you guys know that you are supposed to bring someone with you?"  
Kuromaru said raising his finger up. "N-Nani?" I asked while blushing and  
Masaru choked on his water. "I won't go, because I am not dating anyone."  
Kuromaru said smiling at both of us. "Don't worry it can be as friends."  
Kubinashi went of both of us smiling. "That means I am going with Amaya."  
Masaru said. "Well… Um…" I said looking at Kubinashi slightly.

"So Akemi-chan why don't we go with each other?" Kubinashi said smiling. "H-Hai…  
How about Kejoro?" I asked. "Do not worry Akemi-chan." He said smiling. "Oh,  
okay then." I said blushing. "It is official for Rikuo and Itaku." Kuromaru  
said smiling. "Hehe…" Kubinashi smirked. All I can do is smile.

"So, are you with Amaya as friends, Masaru-sama?" Kubinashi said smiling.  
"Hai." Masaru said calmly. Masaru, my brother is always calm I just heard him  
shout once. "Akemi, so let's go it is still on Friday today is Wednesday so it  
will just take 1 day to wait." Kubinashi said to me while smiling. "Yes, I  
know." I said while smiling.

"I will help you buy a new kimono." Kubinashi said while smiling. "Okay then."  
I said blushing. 'Does he want to know my body measurements?' I said in my  
mind. "Eh? Akemi-chan?" he said looking at me blinking. I became red without  
myself noticing.

"Kubinashi, do you want to know her body measurements?" Kuromaru said while  
blinking innocently thought the question was not innocent at all. "N-Nai!"  
Kubinashi said while blushes slightly appeared on his cheeks. "Kuromaru-kun!" I  
said while blushing. "Hehe…" Kuromaru chuckled as he went away. "So let's buy  
you a new kimono, tomorrow." Kubinashi said while going away. "H-Hai." I said  
smiling.

"My grandchildren are getting a girlfriend and a boyfriend." Rihan said  
smirking. "Nai… It is not like that…" Masaru said still looking calm. "No, it  
is not like that." I said while blushing. "Don't worry Akemi, if you are going  
to marry Kubinashi you can trust him he has been with me and Rikuo already."  
Rihan said smiling then he walked away.

_  
Arigato gozaimasu for reading the fanfic please Review and Follow. Once again thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

-Kubinashi's P.O.V-

I woke up early and I s aw Akemi outside smiling and talking with her mom.  
Akemi is surely beautiful, for a yuki-onna she did not care for the heat though  
she almost always has an umbrella if the sun was too bright but you can  
obviously say she is still beautiful. I wonder why can she control her breath  
while her mother can't. But I do not mind at all.

I went to Akemi. Akemi smiled gently at me and she hugged me. I did not mind at  
all. "So Kubinashi are we going to shop now?" Akemi asked while blinking  
innocently. "Yes we will. Tsurara, Akemi and I will just go to the mall to buy  
a new kimono." I said to Tsurara while smiling. "Okay, see you later, I will  
just tell Rikuo-sama." Tsurara said going back inside the Nura mansion.

"So Akemi what else do you want to buy?" I asked her. "I am not really sure."  
She said walking inside the bus. "Akemi, may I ask you a question?" I asked her  
again as we sat down on the chair. "What is it?" she smiled gently. "Do you  
love, umm… m… Math?" I asked. 'DAMN IT I COULD NOT JUST SAY IT DAMN IT!' I said  
to myself. "Math, it is fine with me." She said to me smiling. "Ok then." Akemi  
leaned on my shoulder as she closed her eyes. 'Akemi…' I thought to myself  
allowing her to lean.

She looked so peaceful and sweet, that was the description of her according to  
most boys… And Setsura. I kissed her on the lips while she was sleeping, Akemi  
would not mind because she does not know about it. But honestly I think she  
would be shocked if she knew.

"Oh we're here. Akemi wake up." I said while shaking her arm and she kissed me  
on the cheek accidentally when she lifted her head. "G-Gomen!" she said while  
blushing slightly. "It is fine." I said to her and we went down. She fixed her  
hair and I helped her fix it. It was soft, and it looked beautiful. "Arigato  
gozaimasu! I think it is okay now." She said smiling at me. "No need to thank  
me." I said while smiling. Her personality, being calm, sweet and peaceful  
really did fit her looks, beautiful and cute.

"Kubinashi, when you see Kejoro, what comes in your mind?" Akemi asked while  
smiling innocently. "Umm… Actually a friend…" I said to her in a reply. "So  
what comes in your mind when you see me?" she asked once more. I froze a little  
and later I gave a smile. "I see you like 'A Snow Angel'." I smiled at her. Yes  
exactly she was kind and knew what was wrong and good sometimes. Yuki-onna  
means snow woman so that is why I added a snow before it. I love her for her  
personality, looks and everything else.


	3. Chapter 3

~Akemi's  
P.O.V~

I blushed at his answer and I suddenly felt something warm on the lips, I am  
supposed to mind it because it was warm but I didn't because I knew what it  
was… Kubinashi kissed me. "Akemi... I love you." He admitted he was not able to  
hold it anymore he said it smiling. "Kubinashi, why do you love me?" I asked  
him.

"Akemi, I took care of you since you were small, you always depend on me to  
cheer you up actually… Whenever I walked away Akemi. You would call my name,  
though you made fun of my name, though I did not mind since you were still a  
child. I have been with you since you were born and you got older. You would  
still go to me when you felt down. And when we bonded more… When you were 15 or  
16 every time I see you my heart will raise and I feel jealous whenever you  
were around other boys besides your family and some of the other yokais."  
Kubinashi said looking so sincere.

"Kubinashi…" I blushed even more as I kissed him on the lips and I started  
blushing even redder than a tomato. He smiled and held my cheek. "Let's buy  
your new kimono" Kubinashi said smiling. "Hai Kubinashi-kun." I smiled at him  
and we both went to the mall. "There are a lot of kimonos here." I looked around.  
"So what color do you prefer?" Kubinashi asked me while blinking.

"Any color will be fine with me." I said smiling. "I would prefer blue and  
white or red and pink." Kubinashi said smiling. "I would want to do the second  
choice." I said to him, smiling. "Okay…" He got a kimono. "Kubinashi, Gomen…" I  
aid while looking at him. "Why?" he asked.

"I wore a dress with a zipper on the back… C-Can you help me?" I asked while  
blushing. "Oh okay." He said calmly trying not to get a nosebleed because he  
was about to he was covering his nose. We both went inside the dressing room  
and he unzipped my zipper while he was blushing so hard. "Arigato." I said  
smiling and I was also blushing.

I removed my dress almost making Kubinashi blush even harder looking at my back  
and accidentally look on the front part of me making his face even redder as I  
put the kimono on. We both went out and I looked at myself with a kimono. "It  
looks fine with you." Kubinashi said smiling.

"A-Arigato." I said blushing slightly. "You're welcome, Akemi. So does it fit  
you well is it loose or tight?" Kubinashi said. "No, it fits me well." I said  
to Kubinashi smiling sweetly to him. "So let's go back and put on your  
clothing." He said walking in the dressing room. I nodded and followed.

-Kubinashi's P.O.V-

I zipped her zipper from her back and I smiled at her and we both left. I  
bought the kimono for her and we went away. "Kubinashi thank you for buying  
this for me." Akemi said smiling at him. "No problem, Akemi." I said walking  
beside her holding her hand, touching it gently. "So what do you want to do?"  
Akemi said smiling. "I don't know. I care for your opinion." I said sighing.  
She blushed lightly. "Hehe… I guess you're hungry." I said smiling. "N-Nai!"  
she said blushing more.

"Anyway I am also feeling hungry." I said buying some rice balls and giving one  
to her. "I did not eat breakfast." She said sighing. "Why is that?" I asked  
her. "Nothing, I just did not feel hungry a while ago." She said. "Well I did  
not because I guess I wanted to go with you so quickly." I smirked when I said  
that. "Kubinashi-kun." She said blushing. "Hehe… You sure are cute when you are  
blushing." I said laughing a bit. "No, I am not!" she said blushing even more.  
"Yes, you are. I cannot lie." I said kissing her cheek and I continued eating.  
She blushed even more then she calmed down and just continued eating too.

"Yo!" Kuromaru said popping out from nowhere and he sat down. "How did you go  
here?" I asked him. "Well I dunno. I just went here going around." He chuckled.  
Akemi just had an embarrassed face. "So I see you guys are dating!" Kuromaru  
exclaimed standing up from his chair. "N-Nani!?" I said blushing slightly.  
"We're not." Akemi said calmly looking at the other side. "Hehe… You guys  
kissed." Kuromaru slowly chuckled and sat down. "Fine… Just don't tell anyone."  
I said sighing. While Akemi turned red faced and hugged me to cover her face.

"Ok, do not worry, I am a trusty person." He said smiling giving us a wink.  
"Kuromaru…" I said looking at him looking embarrassed. "What…?" he said and he  
smiled. "Never mind." I said sighing. "Kubinashi, is it true? Are we dating?"  
Akemi said blushing even more. "I admitted that I love you and do you still  
remember you admitted it to me last time when Rikuo-sama went for training with  
Gyuki so that means we both know we love each other so I can consider it kind  
of a date, though since Kuromaru is here not anymore." I said to Akemi.

"Aww… Don't tell me I ruined the date." Kuromaru said sadly. "Do not worry, it  
is fine." Akemi said smiling. "Yeah, you do not need to worry." I said  
replying. "Phew… I though you guys won't forgive me." Kuromaru said laughing  
nervously scratching the back of his neck. I smiled at Akemi kissing her on the  
lips and she kissed back slightly Kuromaru laughed and he covered his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

~Akemi's  
P.O.V~

I blushed and kissed back Kubinashi slightly after a while I broke the kiss and  
covered my face because I was blushing. Kubinashi smiled and kissed me on the  
cheek. Kuromaru laughed because to see me blushing and Kubinashi even tried to  
make me even redder. "So since you are done buying things where are you guys  
going next to the book store to find the book, 'How to Be a Good Couple'?" He  
laughed. I blushed even harder and Kubinashi had blushed even more.

"Or go to the clothes shop again to buy each other measurements?" he smirked. I  
showed my face again hiding it on Kubinashi and he smiled. "Let's go back  
instead." Kuromaru laughed. "H-Hai." I said going off Kubinashi's chest and  
Kubinashi just nodded. "So Akemi do you want do something else, before we go?"  
Kubinashi smiled. "No, it is fine Kubinashi-kun."

"Okay let's go back." Kuromaru said going away. We all went back.

"So where is the kimono?" Setsura said happily. "It's here." Kubinashi showed  
it. "Kawaii! It looks good for you Akemi!" Setsura squealed. "I agree!" Tsurara  
said smiling. "Arigato gozaimasu." I said smiling back. "So do you know Akemi's  
measurements?" Setsura said smirking to Kubinashi. "N-Nai! I did nothing I just  
picked the colours!" Kubinashi said to Setsura while blushing slightly. "Though  
he unzipped the zipper on Akemi's dress." Kuromaru said smirking. I blushed and  
went to Kubinashi's chest.

"So Kubinashi how did she look without her dress and also were you going to do  
'the thing' with her?" Setsura said. "Eh?" Kubinashi answered as his face went  
redder. "Setsura-san, don't go to advance you have to know they won't do the  
thing so quickly. Setsura giggled. "What do you mean by 'the thing'?" I asked  
and tilted her head.

"It is nothing Akemi." Kuromaru said nervously. "Oh… Now I get it… HELL NO!"  
Kubinashi said almost about to scream. "What is all the ruckus?" Masaru said scratching  
the back of his head. "We were just asking your sister when it did the thing  
with Kubinashi." Tsurara said smiling. "MOM, WHAT THE HELL?! Isn't that too  
advance for Akemi she may be now 18 but still…" Masaru said calmly giving a  
sigh. "Does the thing mean… Never mind…" I said with embarrassment knowing what  
it means already.

"Mother of…" Masaru said doing a facepalm. "Oh~ do not worry Masaru, you have a  
girlfriend already, don't you?" Setsura said smiling. "I have no affair with a  
woman I just have friends with some." Masaru said keeping his cool still  
calming down. I sighed in embarrassment and Kubinashi did the same.

-Kubinashi's P.O.V-

'It was just so… *sigh* I hate it why do they think I am already doing that  
with Akemi, just one day together until Kuromaru came then everything just got  
more embarrassing every minute passing… Masaru is the ONLY one who knows what  
is really happening just dating that is completely it. I wonder what would  
happen if Rikuo-sama heard this all… Wow… I will be DEAD…' I thought to myself  
and I already did a facepalm. "I am going to go out now… See ya…" I said going  
away.

"Kubinashi you're dating with the daughter of Rikuo-sama?!" Kurotabo said  
looking quite surprised. "You sure have a brave soul what will happen when  
Rikuo-sama got mad about it." Aotabo said putting his hand on my head. "Stop it  
we are just… Forget it." I said it quite pissed. "Kubinashi-kun!" Akemi ran to  
me and almost fell down but before she fell I caught her making her stand up.

"Nani?" I asked her. "My dad is asking you to meet him now in his room. 'Shit…  
I am in definitely in trouble…" I said to myself. "Oh… Ok I am going to go." I  
walked away. "Oi, Kubinashi!" Rihan called me. "Gomen Rihan-sama but I have to  
go to Rikuo-sama." I said bowing to Rihan walking away to Rikuo-sama. "Ok just  
go back here later." Rihan said smiling.

"Ohayo Rikuo-sama." I said sitting down on the chair gulping. 'This will be my  
death…' I thought. "Oi, Kubinashi… There are rumours that you are dating with  
my daughter, is that true?" Rikuo said. "Well, actually… Yes… Gomen  
Rikuo-sama." I said looking down. "It is fine with me… just be sure to NOT  
break her heart." Rikuo said to me looking at me not mad at all, his eyes  
looked calm, oh… I forgot he is in human form… Though at night he can kill me.

"Hai. Mata ne." I said nodding. 'Wow, he did not kill me, maybe because he is  
in morning form.' I thought to myself. "Kubinashi, you're back!" Rihan said  
holding a sake bottle giving some to me. "Arigato gozaimasu." I said sipping a  
few. "So Rikuo was not mad at you, ne?" Rihan said giving me a wink. "Yes he did  
not…" I said sipping some more. "You sure are good couple with Akemi maybe that  
is why." Rihan said drinking some sake. "Yes maybe that-." Before I finished I  
choked on my sake. "You think I am good with her?!" I asked Rihan looking at  
him looking surprised. "Of course!" he said smirking. "Never knew you did I  
coughed because of choking a while ago.

"Kubinashi, are you doing alright?" Rihan said patting my back being sure that  
I was doing fine. "Yes Rihan-sama you do not need to worry." I said smiling a  
bit. "I am going now Kubinashi, mata ne." he said smiling at me patting my  
head. 'I wonder did Rihan really mean that we are a good couple.' I thought.

"Kubinashi!" Kejoro said calling my name putting me on her breast. "KINO STOP  
IT!" I said to her and I pushed her away breathing fast. "What's happening?"  
Reira went there seeing what happened. "Nothing." I said still catching some  
air. "Oh my… Kubinashi are you a two timer?!" Reira said looking shock. "Of  
course not!" I said madly. "T-Two timer! He is dating someone?!" Kejoro said in  
shock. "Yes he is! Surprising, right? He is dating with Akemi-chan!" Reira said  
squealing and smiling. 'SHIT!' I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

~Akemi's  
P.O.V~

"Hello Kubinashi-kun, Reira-chan and Kejoro-chan." I smiled sweetly. "Akemi,  
how are you?" Reira said smiling at me. Kejoro glared at me slightly looking at  
the other side. Kubinashi was doing sign language saying 'Keep away from her'.  
"I am doing fine Reira-chan, thank you for asking." I said smiling and Reira  
smiled back. "Akemi, is it true you are dating with Kubinashi?" Kejoro asked me  
nicely. "Umm…" I blushed turning my face redder by the second. Kubinashi smiled  
and got me by the hand. "Yes I love Akemi… Gomenosai Kino." Kubinashi said  
looking down. "Fine… Since you love Akemi and you apologized and asked  
forgiveness." Kejoro said going away.

"Gomen…" Kubinashi said.

"I always thought you liked Kejoro better though you didn't… Who knew you will  
pick me over your best friend since you were both friends since you were still  
human? Kubinashi is it because you love me more or is it hard to break up for  
you… I would respect your answer… Whatever your answer is. Be honest…" I said  
crying ice tears a bit. "Akemi-chan…" Reira looked at me and Kubinashi was  
quiet for a while. "Akemi, I love you more. I was with Kejoro since I was still  
human but I am just friends with her… I know we are that close but Akemi, I  
love you more…" Kubinashi said then he kissed me on the lips and he wiped the  
tears off of my face.

I was not able to say a word all I can  
do was kiss back. "Stop crying, please?" Kubinashi said to me. "H-Hai." I said  
and I wiped my tears off. "Aww…" Reira said smiling. "OH MY… I THOUGHT YOU GUYS  
WOLD BREAK UP!" Setsura said surprisingly and then she sighed in relief. "Dear…  
I was going to shout on Kubinashi." Masaru said scratching his head smiling in  
embarrassment. 'Wow… Until now he would not shout.' I said to myself looking  
embarrassed when they both said that.

"I will never break the heart of Akemi, I love her whole heatedly." Kubinashi  
said smiling kissing me on the neck. "Kubinashi-kun…" I blushed. "That was  
tense, ne?" Rihan said sighing in relief. "Hehe… I would never break up with  
Akemi." Kubinashi said smiling. "Who knew Akemi and Kubinashi, would be that  
close to break up." Kurotabo said. "Wait, how did you guys know…? DID YOU GUYS  
STALK US?!" Kubinashi said looking at the others madly. "No we just saw heard  
you say Kino madly we all went here except for the following, Aotabo, Amezo, Itaku,  
Kappa, Rikuo, Sasami and Tsurara." Kuromaru said smirking.

"WE thought something epic will happen between a love triangle." Kurotabo said  
smiling. I blinked innocently. "Akemi-chan, I thought bad Kubinashi will break  
your heart." Kuromaru said hugging me. "Kuromaru I warn you Kubinashi might be  
jealous~!" Setsura said smiling. "Haha… Fine!" Kuromaru said chuckling. "Haha…  
Very funny." Kubinashi said sarcastically then he hugged me. "Why is almost  
everyone here?" Itaku and Rikuo went there looking at everyone. "Rikuo-sama!"  
Tsurara said hugging him. Rihan kissed Wakana on the lips. Itaku just went  
beside Reira. "OI! TOP 4 COUPLES IN THE ROOM!" Kuromaru said smirking.

-Kubinashi's P.O.V-

After a while we ate lunch we just went back. Top 4 couples I could say…  
Kuromaru was supposed to be like his father, wasn't he? He seems so hyper and  
fun he was even singing Good Time on a microphone, he turned crazy! He was not  
a single smint of mad or sad nor serious! I think he just drank too much sake  
or something… Rikuo and Tsurara are just having 'fun'. Itaku and Reira well  
let's just say making out. Rihan-sama and Wakana were with each other and yes,  
Kuromaru was right it was a couple days for today and tomorrow, the fireworks  
festival.

"Kubinashi-kun, I love you." Akemi said hugging me. "I love you too Akemi." I  
kissed her on the forehead then I sat down and made her sit on my lap.

Good morning good night.

I woke up at twilight.

It's gonna be alright.

We don't even have to try it's always a GOOD TIME!

Woah~ Oh~ Oh~ Oh~ Woah~ Oh~ Oh~ Oh~

It's always a Good Time!

After Kuromaru sang the complete song of Good Time he fell down on the ground  
and we went to check him out he just raised up his arm doing a thumbs up sign  
going up. "Kuromaru are you sure you are fine?" Zen asked him. "Yeah… Do not  
worry!" He smiled. Kappa went in blinking innocently and Setsura just smiled.  
"Wow~! More people are coming~!" Setsura exclaimed happily.

"Setsura are you drunk?" Kuromaru asked her looking embarrassed. I guess he  
snapped out of it. Setsura hugged Kuromaru and Kuromaru pushed her. "Damn, she  
drank too much." Kuromaru said in embarrassment. "I know…" I replied. Akemi was  
sleeping on my lap. "How is she sleeping?" Kuromaru asked me. "Well she is  
doing fine." I said. "Does her body feel good?" Kuromaru asked me. "What the…?  
What kind of question is that?!" I said blushing slightly and he chuckled.

"Kubinashi-kun." Akemi woke up looking at me innocently. "Finally you are  
awake. Are you feeling fine?" I asked her she nodded and kissed me on the lips.  
I kissed back holding her chin putting her up as the kiss got deeper. "Well  
that is sweet." Kuromaru said chuckling. "Oi Kubinashi, can you come here for a  
second?" Rihan said to me and I broke the kiss from Akemi. "Ok Rihan-sama. Just  
wait Akemi." I said walking to Rihan and Akemi nodded.

"So Kubinashi you love my granddaughter?" Rihan asked me. "Well you do know  
that already, right?" I said to Rihan. "When you get married give her all you  
got." Rihan said smirking. I just became quiet and he laughed. "Ok just go back  
to Akemi." Rihan said and I nodded and went back.


	6. Chapter 6

~Akemi's P.O.V~  
I was waiting for Kubinashi to go back. "Oi Akemi-chan." Kuromaru said to me smiling, "Hai?" I said to him smiling. "If you are going to rate how much percent you love Kubinashi what would it be?" he said smirking I blushed and I tried to hold it but I can't. "100%... I guess…" I said blushing more. "Hehe… I like your answer that also shows how much percent you guys will get married when you are done with your studies." Kuromaru said raising up his finger.

"Wow, Kuromaru you are way more advanced than me and Akemi." Kubinashi said going beside Akemi. "I'm so sorry if you wanted to marry now with each other too bad Akemi is not finished with college." Kuromaru said teasingly. I blushed even harder and Kubinashi blushed slightly. "You sure are going too advance." Kubinashi said. "Fine, I'll stop" he said smirking and he walked away.

I was still blushing because of what happened and all that Kubinashi can do was kiss me to make me calm down. "Don't blush too much you might faint" he said putting my head on his chest. I just hugged him and he kissed me on the ear. "KAWAII! YOU GUYS TOGETHER ARE ADORABLE~!" Reira squealed and Itaku was beside her. "Hello Weasy." Kubinashi said smirking. "Shut up." Itaku said to him.

"Kubinashi, how come you call him weasy?" I asked Kubinashi. "Hehe… Just don't mind Akemi." Kubinashi said to me smirking kissing me on the lips. Itaku just looked embarrassed and shrugged. Reira squealed because according to her we were meant for each other. Kuromaru smirked and got the microphone.

"Everyone according to 'the secret someone' we are going to go to a 5 star restaurant and I am expecting all will be mature and quiet. Oh I almost forgot there will be private table for two for each couple and it will be all for free… And it is a buffet!" Kuromaru said happily and the other yokais cheered. "Will there be sake?" Kurotabo asked Kuromaru. "Haha! Definitely!" Kuromaru said smirking to the microphone and the yokais cheered louder.

"I wonder who is the secret someone." I said thinking who will do that. "Who knows?" Kubinashi said. "Well Kuromaru might know because he looked like he said the secret someone sarcastically so I think he knows." Itaku said and Reira nodded in agreement.

Kuromaru went near us and smiled putting his arm on the head of Kubinashi. "Who is the secret someone anyway?" Kubinashi asked. "Well it will be fine if I told 4 of you and it was the plan of Nurarihyon-sama." He smiled. "But how would great grandfather get all those money?" I asked Kuromaru. "Well… Let me say the restaurant is for free when there are two or more couples." He smirked. "So when are we going to go?" Itaku asked. "Well… Wait for a minute…" Kuromaru said going up a chair. "Ok, we are going there now! Follow me! On twitter! Just joking just like the stalk thing." And he went away and most yokais followed.

"Who knew this would happen?" I said smiling going beside Kubinashi. "Well some, maybe." He said smiling then he kissed me on the cheek. "I wonder where it is." Itaku said. We just followed.

-Kubinashi's P.O.V-  
"I never knew there was a restaurant like this." I looked up and saw how big it was. "Well let's just go in." Itaku said going inside. "Wow…" The first thing that we all said. "It's big, isn't it?" Kuromaru said smiling at our expressions. "Excuse me sir and miss, since there are two couples you both will go here and the other couple will be here." the waitress who was wearing a maid dress said to us. "Arigato." Akemi said calmly. I went on the chair on front of her.

I stood up and grab Akemi's hand going to the table with lots of food getting the food that we want then we all went back to the table we were eating quietly. "So would you both want anyone else?" the man in a butler costume asked. "No, thank you for asking…?" I looked at the butler with shock. "What's wrong Kubinashi-kun?" Akemi asked innocently looking at the butler. "Oh…" Akemi said looking at him. "Oh I see you know who I am…" The butler said smirking. "K-KUROMARU?!" I said in shock as he smirked.

"Hehe… Never knew this?" Kuromaru asked as he cleared his throat. "Never knew this, did you sir?" he said acting all loyal. "Well I didn't actually." I said smirking. "Well excuse me sir but I should check the other people in here. Call me if you want a drink." He bowed then left.

"That was a shocker." I said to Akemi. "Yes it was." She said giggling. "What's the matter?" I asked. "Well I never saw you wore a tuxedo before but it was my first time seeing you wearing and I think it looks really good on you." She smiled at me. "Well you look really beautiful on that dress, my love." I said getting her hand and kissed it. "Arigato." She blushes slightly and she smiled at me. "You're welcome." I said smiling at her.

My phone rang and I checked it. "Excuse me." I said to Akemi and she nodded. "WHO THE HELL KNEW THAT KUROMARU WAS A BUTLER O.O" the text message came from Rikuo. "I didn't know to be honest I was about to choke on my food." I texted back to Rikuo. "LOLZ XD" Rikuo texted back to me.

"Did you notice the maid is Setsura?"  
"REALLY!?"  
"Yes… Awkward it is like yokai private restaurant but it is not, some humans go here even without noticing…"  
"*thinking of Tsurara in a maid costume nosebleed*"  
"Rikuo-sama are you ok?! XD"  
"Yeah… XD See ya, I will see you after eating."  
"Ok Bye."

I turned off my phone and kept it. "Kubinashi-kun who was that?" Akemi asked blinking. "It was Rikuo-sama." I said to her. "Ok then." She said smiling. I kissed her on the lips and she kissed back.  
-3 hours later-  
"Ok let's go already." I said standing up with Akemi and we went back to the Nura mansion.  
~Akemi's P.O.V~  
"Good night Kubinashi-kun" I said smiling and went on my bed. "Good night." He smiled and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but I can't. "What's wrong?" Kubinashi asked and he was still beside me sitting down. "I can't sleep… I am not that tired." I said. "Oh ok then…" he smiled and went beside me lying down. "K-Kubinashi-kun?!" I said blushing.

"You said you can't sleep let me help you then." He said warmly and he kissed me on the cheek and hugged him making me face him and put my head on his chest. "There feels better?" Kubinashi said smiling. I just smiled back and kiss him on the chest. "For a yuki-onna you do not care when it is hot…" he smiled warmly. "I do not mind much but I am quite sensitive sometimes though on your chest is fine with me…" I said smiling. "Akemi..? Oh you're sleeping… I will stay here." he looked at me and he smiled.

I woke up early in the morning and did my daily routine. "Kubinashi-kun, where is he?" I said to myself and gave a sigh. "Oi Akemi-chan!" Kuromaru said getting my arm and he smiled. "Nani?" I asked him innocently. "Kubinashi is not in the mansion… And also I forgot to change my clothes yesterday so I am still wearing my butler costume." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Do you know where Kubinashi is?" I asked. "Well yeah, he is with your grandma or may we say Wakana in the market helping her buy the ingredients." Kuromaru said smiling and he patted my head. "So do you know when they will go back?" I asked Kuromaru. "Not really… Gomen." He said bowing his head. "No, it is fine." I said smiling. "Oh ok. I wonder when you will marry Kubinashi will it be after your studies quickly or until you turn 24 or above… And I also wonder how many children… 2, 3 or either 4… And I BET it will not be 1!" He said giving a smile again and he patted my head.

"You are going to advanced again Kuromaru-san…" I said sighing. "G-Gomenosai!" he said while he hugged me. "Kuromaru you love A-A-Akemi?!" Setsura said looking surprised. "Nai, I just hugged her in a family way. Right?" Kuromaru said smiling patting my head. "Hai, it is just in a family way because he knows I am dating Kubinashi-kun." I said to Setsura.

"Alright then!" Setsura said happily. "Ohayo minna." Masaru said coming inside. "Morning Masaru-sama!" Kuromaru said smiling and he leaned on the wall. "Hello~!" Setsura said smiling. "Good morning Nii-sama." I said smiling. "I overheard Setsura… Setsura, are you crazy? Why would Akemi be with 2 boys at the same time? And also, how could she get 2 or more boys?" Masaru said looking embarrassed.

"Oh it is possible Akemi is beautiful. Her body is good, not too thin or too fat, her personality is an angel-like and her looks is better than most girls in the Nura mansion! And also some girls would even want to have a girl like that." Setsura explained. I was smiling with embarrassment while I was blushing and Kuromaru looked at me. "Well to be honest it is beautiful for Kubinashi." Kuromaru said smirking. I blushed when he was talking about Kubinashi thinking that. Masaru just did a facepalm sighing still keeping his cool. "Who was expecting Setsura to say that!?" Kurotabo went there with his eyes widened. "I was…" Masaru said looking embarrassed. "Hehe… If Kubinashi heard the body part since he is quite  
GM he might even get a nosebleed…" Kuromaru smirked.

-Kubinashi's P.O.V-  
I went back carrying the shopping bag putting it down. "Thank you Kubinashi! Now I will cook!" Wakana said happily and she went to the kitchen. I heard the voice of Kuromaru, Setsura, Kurotabo and Masaru-sama and I went in. "Kubinashi-kun, I miss you." Akemi said hugging me going to my chest. "Well it was just some minutes though I miss you too." I said smiling. "Kubinashi, think of Akemi." Kuromaru said. "Ok then." I replied. "NAKED!" he said smirking. "N-Nani?! I am not a pervert." I said looking mad "Hehe…" Kuromaru said chuckling.

"I love Akemi, but that is just going too far since we are just dating…" I said to Kuromaru. "Fine, do you guys still remember it is the fireworks festival today at night?" he asked all of us. "I do." I answered. "Yes I do." Akemi said to Kuromaru. "I PRONOUNCE YOU MAN AND WIFE!" Kuromaru said laughing. "What the hell…?" Masaru said to Kuromaru. "Ok the I do is just practice for the future marriage." Kuromaru said chuckling slightly. "Oh Kuromaru will you ever learn?" Setsura said to him. "No I do not!" Kuromaru said proudly. "No not that kind of learn you should make a lawyer agree on the early marriage to make it legal!" Setsura said smiling.

"Oh now I know!" Kuromaru smirked. "When will you both learn I am just dating her and not engaged with her?" I said looking embarrassed. "I will never learn that because you both act like a married couple. The zippers, kiss, making her lie down on you, being with her PRIVATELY on the bed, knowing her measurements and more." Setsura said. "P-Privately! Did you be together on the bed privately!?" Kuromaru said dropping his jaw. "Oh my they went to step 5 have 'the thing'." Kuromaru said smirking.

"Oh really Kubinashi, you already did that with my granddaughter?" Rihan said making his other eye open in shock then he calmed down smirking. "N-Nai! I just comforted her because she was not able to sleep and that is all what I did nothing less or more!" I said to all of the others. "Or when she was sleeping you took of her dress?" Kuromaru said smirking.

"No neither did I do that it was just we slept, that's it." I said. "Then why was her dress going down early in the morning when she woke up?" Setsura asked giving a devilish smirk. "Everyone please just shut up saying that I did 'the thing' with Akemi already I just comforted her putting her on my chest so she could sleep that is all I did with her last night." I said quite pissed.

"Comforting her so she would not mind when you will do 'the thing' with her?" Kuromaru said chuckling. "No so she could sleep you jackass!" I said madly. "Now everyone is talking about it…" Masaru said looking emotionless leaning on the wall not minding what they said. "You would not mind if Kubinashi did 'the thing' with your sister?" Kurotabo asked. "I would not mind at as long she like the way he does it." Masaru said giving a stare to us.

*NOSEBLEED* "What do you mean?" Kurotabo asked while having a nosebleed. "I said I do not mind when he does 'the thing' with her as long as she likes it." Masaru said once more. "So it will be fine with you?" asked Kuromaru. "Well it should be after marriage though." Masaru replied. "Kubinashi did the thing!" Kurotabo said laughing his ass off. "I will just have some private time with Akemi…" I said dragging her to a room. "Oh dear…" all of the others looked shock.


	7. Chapter 7

-Masaru's P.O.V-  
Well they keep on talking about that but Kubinashi knows what is wrong, so of course he would not do that, it is quite obvious but when he really did, as long as Akemi loves him, it is definitely fine with me. Looking at them going to a room dragging Akemi it is obvious for me what will they do just talk about how insane is Setsura, Kuromaru and Kurotabo being green minded.

Then we suddenly heard them speaking.  
Akemi: Kubinashi-kun, you do not need to do that it is fine with me.  
Kubinashi: Akemi it won't hurt I promise.  
Akemi: But when you press it too hard it will!  
Kubinashi: I will make it gentle as possible, I promise.  
Akemi: Still, no. Just wait for it to happen.  
Kubinashi: Fine… I will do it forcefully then.  
Akemi: K-Kubinashi-kun!

"…" I was speechless after hearing those words, too hard, forcefully, gentle. AND THE SHOUTS! … Oh dear… Don't tell me… "WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THERE?!" Kuromaru said looking surprised. "WHAT THE?!" Rihan said looking surprised choking on his sake he was drinking. "Hehe…" Setsura said smirking. "They even locked the door…" Kurotabo said jaw dropping. "It is impossible Akemi will not do that." I said looking at the other side.

Kubinashi: Does your body feel better?  
Akemi: N-Nai! You're doing it too hard.  
Kubinashi: I am sorry, so you like no one to do it right now?  
Akemi: I just want to wait for that day.  
Kubinashi: If we do it now it will happen quicker. And plus I know that I am not a pro in this; you do know this is like my first time doing this.  
Akemi: So why are you trying it on me first even if it might hurt?  
Kubinashi: Because I want to do it on you first because I want to do this only on you obviously.  
Akemi: Fine, do it.  
Kubinashi: Just tell me when I am pressing it too hard.

I was twitching and thinking what they were doing but I was always the calm type till now, and plus it will be my fault because I said it will be fine with me if they do that… I am just hoping that is not happening… MOST OF THE YOKAIS ARE HERE LISTENING JAW DROPPING SMIRKING… EVEN DAD IS HERE!

"Akemi is doing that with no neck boy?!" Itaku said with his eyes widen. "I AM SO GOING TO KILL KUBINASHI WHEN HE GOES OUT HE IS GOING TOO FAR!" My dad said angrily. "I thought he will have it with me…" Kejoro said sulking on the corner. "Akemi is doing that with Kubinashi?!" Aotabo said jaw dropping. "Just keep calm! I would not mind at all if that happened though just shock." Rihan said.

*hearing bed sounds like going to the bed*  
Kubinashi: Akemi why are you on the bed?  
Akemi: I just want you to do it on the bed not on the floor.  
Kubinashi: Well fine then just come nearer.  
Akemi: Ok then! *says it happily*  
Kubinashi: There does that feel better?  
Akemi: Hai!

"What are they doing?" I said looking at the door trying my best to speak calmly and I just sighed. "Don't tell me…" Kuromaru said looking the most surprised and not angry.

Kubinashi: So it does not help when you don't deepen it… So should I?  
Akemi: Fine…  
Kubinashi: Gomen if it hurts you.  
Akemi: Oww…  
Kubinashi: G-Gomenosai!  
Akemi: It is fine just continue.  
Kubinashi: H-Hai.

I was twitching already still trying to hold my scream saying "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?!" and kick the door it is good I can hold my anger very much making Kuromaru almost getting a nosebleed hearing their conversation.

Akemi: That feels better. *hears standing up*  
Kubinashi: There I told you would feel better.  
Akemi: Yes it does~!  
Kubinashi: Ok let's go out now. *goes out of the room*

"Eh?" Kubinashi said on how much yokais staring at him. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH AKEMI YOU FUCKING BASTARD?" Rikuo said madly. "What do you mean?!" Kubinashi said. "What do you mean nothing?!" Rikuo said madly. "What you do not know what you did?!" Kuromaru said to Kubinashi.

"I was just healing Akemi's arm with bandages!" Kubinashi said madly and all of the yokais got an awkward silence. "I told you all." I said rolling my eyes. "You said nothing Masaru-sama" said Kurotabo embarrassed. "Fine, I didn't say but I knew they won't do that kind of thing." I said looking at Akemi. "You guys thought we did…? Of course not, Kubinashi just put bandages because he was the only one who knew I had an injury on my arm." Akemi said smiling. "Yeah, Akemi is right." Kubinashi said.

"Okay mystery solved." I said walking away. The yokais went away. "Wow they went too advance." Said Kubinashi and Akemi nodded kissing him on the cheek.

~Akemi's P.O.V~  
I smiled at Kubinashi. "So Akemi it is time for lunch. There is bento already so let's eat." Kubinashi said going to the dining room and I followed after eating for a while I saw Amaya, my best friend and my brother's secret girlfriend. "Konnichiwa Akemi-chan." Amaya said giving a bright smile. "Konnichiwa Amaya-chan!" I said smiling back. "So I see you came." Kubinashi smiled. "Hai Kubinashi-san. I heard that there are rumours that you and Akemi are dating and also there is a harem."

"Rumours about a harem?" Kubinashi looked embarrassed and I just tilted my head. "Hai. There is Kubinashi, Akemi and Kuromaru. Oh there is also a harem of Akemi, Kubinashi and Kejoro," Amaya said embarrassed. "Though I think Akemi is just dating you." She continued. "Yes, I am old dating Akemi and Akemi is also just dating me." He said looking embarrassed.

"Hai, I am just dating Kubinashi-kun, and I will love him always." I said smiling hugging his arm and he smiled. "Aww… That's sweet this is the last rumour I heard so far, it was you and Kubinashi doing 'the thing'…" she said laughing nervously. "I did not do that with Kubinashi-kun, we are just dating." I said to Amaya. "Yeah we did not do that." Kubinashi said who kissed me on the back of my head. "Of course, it is obvious you both did not do that." Amaya said.

(Amaya is a yokai who rarely shows up on battle and usually heals injuries, though she battled against the ayakashi a lot of times but rarely seen. She usually wears a kimono which is color blue or red. OC)

"Konnichiwa." Masaru said going outside of Nura mansion. "Konnichiwa Masaru-sama." She gave a bow. "Konnichiwa gozaimasu Masaru-sama." Kubinashi said. "Konnichiwa." I said smiling. "Masaru-sama who are you going with in the Fireworks Festival?" Amaya asked smiling. "Not anyone yet. Since no one can we go there as friends?" Masaru asked and Amaya gave a smile and nodded.

"Oi, the fireworks festival will start on 3 hours. Though after some more hours the fireworks will start and it will be like a carnival because there are rides." Kuromaru said explaining. "Oh thank you Kuromaru-san… I heard that you were a butler. Did anyone like you more because of your tuxedo?" Amaya said giggling. "Nope, just like a normal day in a 5 star restaurant and people who wanted more sake, water, lemonade, soft drinks and also wanted juice." Kuromaru said smiling

"Oh I see." Amaya said smiling. "Amaya-chan, why did you go here?" I asked nicely. "Oh I just wanted to go here to ask Masaru-sama the question." Amaya said smiling. "You rarely go her now Amaya, how come?" Masaru asked her. "Gomenosai Masaru-sama it is because I am quite busy for being one of the Top 5 of the whole school." Amaya said smiling at Masaru. "Congratulations Amaya-chan." Masaru said giving her a smile. "N-Nani?! Akemi is also one of the Top 5 and she did not go to school on summer?" Kubinashi said. "Oh it was because dad did not make her join because he wants her to enjoy on summer." Masaru said. "What Top are you because Akemi was Top 1?" Kubinashi asked. "Top 3." Amaya answered.

-Kubinashi's P.O.V-  
You have to admit their scores were amazing average of 98.38 while Amaya was 95.49. For still college I think they are smarter than me. It was because I was a thief so I just learned how to steal.

"So what shall we do while waiting for 3 hours?" I asked. "I have an idea!" Kuromaru said giving an evil smirk. "What will it be?" I asked Kuromaru. "Let's play Strip UNO." Kuromaru said. "So we will s-strip?" Akemi asked.

"It depends on the winner, the winner gets to choose who will remove the clothing and also decides what they will strip example Kubinashi wins he tells Akemi remove her dress and if she is completely naked already shall stand up." Kuromaru said explaining the game. "So shall we?" I asked Masaru and the other 2 girls and they nodded since they were bored. Kuromaru gave seven cards for each player and we started.

"The starting color is 2 blue. The person who will start will be Akemi and it will be continuing clockwise until someone wins UNO goes like this when it is 2 blue you may use the number 2 or the colour blue, you also may use the Wild Card and choose any color or the +4 card and also you get to choose the color. When it is your turn and see the +4 card you should get +4 from the deck of cards. Then you should also use a card that is the color of what the person said though you may use a card that is a wild card or the +4 card. And when you have one card left say UNO and make sure everyone knows. Understand?" Kuromaru asked and we all nodded.

The game was good to waste our time because it already took 20 minutes for each game and we still continued it. "Ha! I got a +4 card!" Kuromaru smirked and put it on the card. "I pick yellow… UNO!" he said smiling. "You are really good at this game." Masaru said getting 4 cards. "At least it wasted our time." I replied. Masaru put 7 yellow and Amaya got 5 yellow. "Akemi, your turn" I said smiling. Akemi smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek putting a 9 yellow card.

"So what card should I use…?" I thought and sighed. I just put a +4 card to make Kuromaru not win. "Well I kept it in case. I say red. UNO." I said smirking. "Fuck you Kubinashi…" Kuromaru said and he got 4 cards and put a 5 red. While Masaru got one card and put 5 green. Amaya put 0 green and Akemi used 7 green. "I win." I said smirking putting a 3 green card. "Akemi." I said smirking. She removed her pants and I blushed really hard, she covered her body slightly and Kuromaru was holding his nosebleed.

"So since it is already 2:40 let's get ready." Masaru said and he was still shirtless and also did not have shorts (or may we say half naked.) still standing up. "Yeah let's go." I said being half naked. "Ya lets go." Kuromaru said smiling being half naked. "H-Hai." Akemi said getting a towel to cover her body blushing so much. Amaya smiled and nodded and went to her room with her clothes still falling down slightly.

After a while we were all ready and it had 5 minutes to spare and we went to the festival.


	8. Chapter 8

~Akemi's P.O.V~  
I was wearing the kimono that Kubinashi bought for me. And Kubinashi smiled at me. "Kawaii Akemi-chan, it fits you well! Being beautiful like red and pink roses blooming and sweet scent of the blooming flowers in the garden!" Amaya said smiling. "Arigato but Kubinashi was the one who picked this." I said smiling and Kubinashi smiled and he kissed me on the lips. "Kubinashi so does that mean that was your first date?" Masaru asked and Kubinashi nodded.

"Oh my children are here too." Tsurara smiled at all of us. "Konbawa Mrs. Nura." Amaya said bowing. "Oh Masaru this is your girlfriend?" Rikuo asked Masaru going there. "Nai just a friend of Akemi and mine." Masaru replied. "Aww! MY two grandchildren are having dates!" Setsura squealed. "I am not dating it is just as FRIENDS." Masaru said stressing the last word. "Wait for a minute… Shouldn't you be with someone to go here…?" Kubinashi asked. "No, you don't did Kuromaru trick you?" Setsura asked smirking.

"He LIED…?" Masaru said embarrassed. "I was just tricking you so you guys can have a date and not be lonely!" Kuromaru said smirking. "How dare you…" Masaru said giving a slight glare at Kuromaru. "So that means some yokais think our Waka is dating someone!" Kejoro said happily eating cotton candy. "Oh let's go to the Ferris wheel!" Kuromaru said smirking.

"Kuromaru-san, why are you smirking?" I asked him. "Oh you will see!" Kuromaru said wearing a blue kimono (for boys of course). "Ok~! Let's go!" Kejoro said happily. "Wait, Kejoro you do know the Ferris wheel should have 2 couples." Kuromaru said looking embarrassed. "Well or may we say a group of 4 or less. As long as there is a couple." Masaru said calmly.

"Did you know that Kejoro is scared of rats?" Kuromaru asked. "DON'T CHANGE THE TOPIC!" Kejoro said madly giving Kuromaru a HARD slap on his face. I gave an embarrassed smile and Kubinashi just sighed. "OW!" Kuromaru said as he held his own cheek. "Ok it is like this Tsurara and Rikuo will be together obviously and the other couple will be Reira and Itaku." Masaru said looking at his parents. "Wait Itaku and Reira aren't even here." Kuromaru said.

"No they are here." I said pointing at Reira who was holding the hand of Itaku smiling and Itaku looking at the side blushing slightly. "I and Amaya with my grandparents, or we may say Rihan and Wakana." Masaru said. "Oh be careful Masaru Wakana will be squealing because you have a girl beside you and she might girl talk with Amaya." Kuromaru said chuckling.

"Well so that means we have 1 more group to go Kubinashi and Akemi with Kejoro and Kuroma-." Masaru said not finishing his sentence. "No, I won't ride I will just do the games winning free gadgets." Kuromaru said smiling. "So how do you win the gadget?" I asked Kuromaru. "Just shoot the middle of the dart board 10 times in a row and you only have 1 minute and it only costs 100 yen." Kuromaru said smiling going away. "Well let's go now." Masaru said walking to the Ferris wheel and we followed. "Kubinashi so that means you will be with 2 girls." I asked. "Yeah… I guess, though you are fine." Kubinashi said to me kissing me on the forehead and I smiled and hugged him on the arm.  
-Kubinashi's P.O.V-  
Yes that means I WILL stay with 2 girls. I have no choice. I went to the Ferris wheel and went inside Akemi on my right side and Kejoro on front of me. Though it was good it was NOT close. "Wow! That guy has two girls!" I heard people murmuring before I went in I was quite pissed off. They did not mind the others because of course they had 2 girls and 2 boys. "Kubinashi may I ask you something?" Kejoro asked me. "What is it Kino?" I asked.

"How would you feel if you go between me and Akemi's breast how would you feel?" Kejoro asked. "N-NANI?!" I said shouting at her angrily. Akemi blushed and Kejoro gave a smirk and put down her kimono. "Hey stop that you fool!" I said to Kejoro. Kejoro giggled and put it back. "Thank the Lord for you not continuing to put it down… That it will be wrong…" I said and sighed in relief. "I know because that's not right Akemi should do it first because you like her more, right?" Kejoro said smirking.

"Nai! You do know we are in the same room or whatever, so if she puts it down doesn't that mean you are going to do it for her?! Kino, that is just wrong!" I said to her. "So what will you do if I put it down for you?" Kejoro said smiling. "That would still be wrong…" I answered sighing. Kejoro grabbed my arms and put it on the upper sleeve of Akemi pulling it down and she put me directly on her breast and Akemi blushed even harder. "Even though that I love you, I like seeing you doing that to other girls." Kejoro said smirking. "HEPMMM!" I said meaning 'help me' because Kejoro put me on Akemi's breast too hard.

Kejoro stopped and just went back to the place where she was. "Finally you stopped fooling around." I said madly at her and leaned on my place. 'Doing that to Akemi if Rikuo-sama knew I would be dead now.' I thought to myself. "K-Kubinashi-kun…" Akemi said blushing fixing her kimono and I looked at it and I blushed even more because it reminded me I went directly on it looking at the other side. Akemi went to me and leaned on my chest and it made me eyes widened and blushed even more.

-Masaru's P.O.V-  
'Everyday makes me more pissed…' I thought to myself. "Who knew that Masaru would have a girlfriend like you?" Wakana said smiling. Rihan smiled and twitched in embarrassment. "Oh I have a photo album of him over here~!" Wakana said smiling.

"Grandma, shouldn't mom be carrying that?" I asked. "No I brought it! This is his first picture when he ate. *flip* This is the first time he brushed his teeth! *flip* This is the first time he took a bath!" Wakana said showing the pictures to Amaya and Amaya giggled. "What the?!" I said giving a facepalm. "This is the worst time off festival isn't it Masaru…" Rihan said looking embarrassed. I just sighed and nodded. "Was the person who was screaming a while ago Kubinashi?" Wakana asked. "Well I think…" Rihan said kissing Wakana on the lips. You have to admit even if they were already old they still look young I understand granddad because he is a yokai but grandma was human so I am confused…

"Masaru-sama, can I ask you something?" Amaya said blushing a little. "What is it?" I asked Amaya. "Do you love me?" she said innocently and she looked like she would not mind my answer as long as I was honest. "Honestly yes." I said giving a sigh not believing I would admit it now. "Ok then." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

-Kubinashi's P.O.V-  
Akemi was smiling at me and I smiled back. We all went down from the Ferris wheel and we also saw Itaku and Reira with Rikuo and Tsurara it was good that they were NOT doing something like Kejoro made me do with Akemi and soon we also saw Masaru and Amaya with Rihan with Wakana. "So how did it go?" Kuromaru said smiling holding an iPad and Setsura holding a Galaxy S 3.

"It went terrible…" I said pointing slightly at Kejoro. "Well I could say fine." Akemi said smiling. "Good!" Kejoro said smiling. "How come it went terrible for you?" Kuromaru asked. I sighed and whispered. "OH MY…!" He said looking shock and all of the others were looking at us thinking or what happened except Akemi and Kejoro who were talking with each other.

"Nani?" Itaku asked and we both just showed embarrassed faces. Itaku just sighed and just did not ask again. "So what did happen, Kubinashi?" Rihan said smirking holding me on the arm. "I-It was nothing Rihan-sama…" I answered him. "Nothing happened in there~!" Akemi said smiling hugging my other arm. "Well good nothing perverted happened with my child and you." Rikuo said giving a slight glare at me.

"Well yes nothing happened." Kejoro said eating cotton candy, again. "Kubinashi, never break the heart of Akemi or else you will experience the following, a sword through your heart a frozen life and perish the world and be gone forever…" Kuromaru said creepily. "…" Awkward silence in the room and no one spoke at all. "Ok?" Kuromaru said happily. "H-Hai…" I said to him. "Don't worry I know he would not break my heart." Akemi said happily still hugging my arm and I kissed her on the lips. "So let's go and eat." Rihan said smiling going to where the food are and I sighed and followed.

We went there and we ate. "I don't want to eat I'm still full from the cotton candy." Kejoro said sighing. "Well too late, because I already put the food on your plate." Rihan said and he was still chewing his food. "Rihan-sama do not speak when your mouth if full." Setsura said and she began eating ice cream again. "But Nee-san!" Rihan frowned. "No buts." Setsura said. "Fine…" Rihan said putting and he continued eating.

"Setsura, you do not need to make Rihan like that, he is a full grown man and he has already grandchildren…" I said looking embarrassed. "Well full grown men SHOULD be mature and know manners." Setsura replied. "Kubinashi-kun just do not mind." Akemi said smiling and she went to lean on my shoulder. "Fine." I said continuing eating.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WE WERE ABLE TO SEE THE SECOND DATE OF KUBINASHI AND MY BEAUTIFUL GRANDAUGHTER! AND PLUS TO SEE MY GRANDSON'S **_FIRST_** DATE!" Setsura squealed and Masaru sighed.  
~Akemi's P.O.V~  
I was quite embarrassed when my grandmother said that out loud I think everyone was embarrassed the most embarrassed was Masaru, I guess. Amaya just smiled nervously and Kubinashi did a facepalm. "Kubinashi-kun…" I smiled and leaned on his arm. "What is it?" Kubinashi asked smiling. "I love you." I said kissing him on the lips and he kissed back. "OMIGOSH!" Setsura squealed louder. "Stop squealing PLEASE…" Masaru said covering his ears because of how loud it was.

Amaya just looked embarrassed and she kissed Masaru's cheek. "It is Masaru's first kiss and second kiss today!" Kuromaru said smirking and Masaru just sighed. "Eh?" Rikuo gave a questioned face and Itaku just looked and sighed. "Itaku, my dear." Reira said getting his arm and she kissed him on the lips and Itaku blushed. "Rikuo-sama." Tsurara said happily and she kissed him on the lips and Rikuo smiled and kissed back. While Rihan and Wakana were already making out.

"LOLZ. I think I, Setsura and Kejoro are the only one who does not have dates here." Kuromaru said smiling in embarrassment. "Well I guess but who cares I love seeing other couples doing romantic things~!" Setsura said happily. "I guess." Kejoro said giving a sigh. "Well I do like boy and girl together but I also like yaoi~!" Setsura said smiling and I think the boys were about to vomit except for Kubinashi, Kuromaru and Rihan who were twitching. "Hehe…" Setsura said smirking while a major sweatdrop appeared on all girls faces.

"Well do you think you should not say that on front of men, it will make them disgusted…" Kubinashi said looking embarrassed and he got me from the waist and put me on his lap. "K-Kubinashi-kun!" I said blushing red face. He smirked and kissed me on the neck. "Wow… That amazingly changed the topic…" Kuromaru said.

"Yuri." Setsura said that smirking checking how would the boys react. "Well… Umm…" Kuromaru said looking on the other side beginning to whistle and Itaku and Rikuo did not say a word after hearing those words but it was sure that they were thinking. Masaru just sighed not minding the word. "Nee-san you should not say that some boys are VERY GM." Rihan said scratching the back of his head. I just kissed Kubinashi on the cheek and he kissed me on the neck. "Akemi, you sure love Kubinashi." Amaya said smiling. I nodded. "Akemi…" Kubinashi said smiling kissing my neck deeper and it made me blush.


	9. Chapter 9

-Kubinashi's  
P.O.V-

I kissed Akemi's neck and stopped and she was still blushing and I chuckled  
slightly. "Akemi, you blush easily." I said smirking. "Nai!" she said blushing  
looking at the other side. "Haha… Fine" I said smiling and I kissed her on the  
lips and stopped. Akemi blushed and kissed me on the kiss and stopped. "So when  
are you guys planning to be husband and wife?" Setsura smirked and put her hand  
on her chin waiting for the answer. "Oi, don't go to advance." I said sighing.  
"But it looks so like that you guys are married." Kuromaru chuckled.

"Kuromaru…" I said twitching. "Hehe…" He just chuckled more. "Kubinashi where  
are we going next?" Akemi asked me. "I don't know actually." I said looking  
embarrassed. "Well I want to go to see the GAMEZ!" Rihan said smiling. "The  
dart thing was fun to do." Kuromaru said smiling. "Well ok then." I said  
standing up. "Rihan-san." Wakana said hugging his shoulder and Rihan kissed her  
on the lips. "Ok let's go." Rikuo said going up going to the game corner.

"Kubinashi there is a bowling place if you get more than 200 you can get  
jewellery." Kuromaru said smiling. "Kubinashi, you can give it to your future  
wife." Rihan said smirking. "Well… Why are the challenges so easy…?" I asked.  
"I have no idea but let's go there!" Kuromaru said ragging me and Rihan.  
"Alright…" I said going with Kuromaru. "He is so energetic, neh?" Rihan said  
looking embarrassed and we just followed.

"Wow, the top score is 210." Rihan said smirking. "Ok so much is it to play  
Kuromaru?" I asked. "500 yen, anyway let's play!" he said cheerfully. "Ok let's  
start." I said getting a bowling ball and Rihan got one too. "Well I will just  
stay here and play virtual bowling." He said smiling.

After a while we stopped playing and Rihan gave a smirk and pat my shoulder.  
"Now both of our scores will go there, neh?" he said smiling. "Hai." He said  
smiling. "HOLY SHIT BOTH OF YOU GUYS ARE 250!" Kuromaru said putting down his  
iPad looking surprised. "Haha… Kubinashi and I used to play!" Rihan said  
smiling and the person gave us diamonds. "Wow… It is real…" I said looking  
surprised. "It looks so shiny…" Rihan said smiling. "It is surely a good gift  
for girls." Kuromaru said smirking. "Yeah let's go back to check what the  
others are doing." I said going out and both of them nodded.

"Hello Kubinashi. You're back." Akemi said hugging me. I gave her the diamond  
and she kissed me on the lips. "Arigato gozaimasu." She said kissing me while  
hugging and I smiled back. "Aww! That's so sweet!" Setsura said smiling. "I  
gave Akemi that because I love her." I said smiling and Akemi smiled back. "I  
love you Kubinashi." Akemi said smiling and hugging me. I hugged back.

"Itaku and Reira is an official couple." I said smirking. "Shut up." Itaku  
said. "Hehe…" I said smiling. "Kubinashi-kun." Akemi said kissing me on the  
lips and I kissed back. "Well that is romantic." Kuromaru said smiling going to  
the back of Itaku and pushing him to kiss Reira. They continued kissing.  
"Itaku, my dear…" Reira said smiling kissing Itaku on the lips. And Itaku  
kissed her deeper.

"I love couples~!" Setsura said smiling and squealing. "Hehe…" Kuromaru said  
looking embarrassed and he gave a sigh. "I feel jealous…" Kejoro murmured softly  
and Kuromaru looked at her with embarrassment and Rihan smiled. "Kino, you do  
not need to feel jealous." Rihan said smiling and Kejoro just sighed. I kissed  
Akemi on the neck ignoring the conversation and Akemi hugged me.

"Akemi, I love you…" I murmured softly kissing her on the lips and she smiled  
and kissed back. "Damn it I forgot to bring my camera…" Setsura said sighing. "Nee-san…"  
Rihan said looking embarrassed and Masaru just sighed and did a facepalm while  
Akemi smiled sweetly kissing Masaru on the cheek and Masaru just smiled. "Well,  
all couples are kissing." Kuromaru said looking embarrassed and not looking a  
smint of jealous and Kejoro was the complete opposite. I just kissed Akemi on  
the lips deeper and she stopped. "I love you too…" Akemi replied and I smirked  
putting her on my lap. "Eh?" Kuromaru said looking at us. "I did not notice  
there was a chair…" he said continuing.

"So that means you were too focused on watching the couples make out." Setsura  
said smirking and Kuromaru scratched the back of his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
For all people who reviewed and read thank you very much. ^_^  
Please review. ^^  
And once agaain thank you for reading! Arigato!


	10. Chapter 10

~Akemi's  
P.O.V~

I smiled and kissed Kubinashi on the cheek. "Akemi." Kubinashi said smirking  
and he hugged me from the waist and put down my kimono a little then he kissed  
me on the back. "Kubinashi-kun do not go too far…" I said blushing putting my  
kimono back up and he smiled slightly putting me up and he stood up.

"The fireworks are almost going to start. 2 more hours left." Kuromaru said  
smiling. "Wow… You call that short…" Rikuo said looking embarrassed. "Yeah in  
my hours it is." Kuromaru said chuckling. "So what else things are in here?"  
Rihan said smiling. "Well I think there is a lot but I do not know what to do."  
Kuromaru said scratching the back of his head. "I want to go to the roller  
coaster." Rihan said smiling pointing at it.

"That is one big roller coaster…" Kubinashi said looking at it. "Ok then! Let's  
see who are afraid of heights!" Kuromaru announced going there. "Well I am not  
sure if anyone is scared." I said looking embarrassed. "Well at least see how  
big the roller coaster is." Kuromaru said going there. I went beside Kubinashi  
and Kubinashi smiled. "So let's see how many feet it is…" Kuromaru said looking  
at the sign. "It is 300 feet." Kuromaru said smirking and some of us froze. "I  
was not expecting that tall…" Kejoro said looking at the roller coaster. "It is  
by 2 people." Kuromaru said looking at all of us. "I will be with Akemi."  
Kubinashi said getting my waist.

"Well I will be with Wakana, obviously." Rihan said giving a kiss on the  
forehead of Wakana. "I will be with Tsurara." Rikuo said smirking. "Then I will  
be with Amaya." Masaru said walking in. "So from the 2 girls who wants to stay  
and be alone or go with me?" Kuromaru asked. "Well… I would rather stay."  
Kejoro said. "Then I will be with Kuromaru." Setsura said going in. "Ok then  
let's start."

"I am now getting scared…" I said looking down. "Do not worry Akemi you do not  
need to be scared, because I am here for you…" Kubinashi said kissing me on the  
lips and I blushed. "I do not feel scared anymore." I said smiling kissing him  
back. "Everyone be prepared it is about to start!" Kuromaru said shouting from  
the front seats. "Kuromaru you did not need to spoil it." Setsura said sitting  
down calmly. "Ok let it begin." Itaku said beside Reira.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" And it began… "SHIT… IT IS SO FUCKING HIGH!" Kuromaru yelled.  
"This is what you call high…" Setsura said looking down. I looked down and  
froze. Kubinashi looked at me and got me on the arm and make me lean on his  
arm. "I told you, do not worry as long as you are with me I will be here for  
you…" Kubinashi whispered and the ride went faster.

I smiled and looked and enjoyed. "SHIT!" Kuromaru said looking down. "GOOD I  
AM USED TO THIS… BUT NOT THIS FAST!"  
Kuromaru said looking and Setsura laughed at his reaction.

-After a while-

"OH dear… It was fucking awesome!" Kuromaru said smirking. "Also high." Itaku  
said adding information. "Oh, you guys are back." Kejoro said smiling. "It was  
awesome to be there but girls screamed." Kuromaru said chuckling. "While you  
screamed bad words…" Itaku said staring at him and he laughed nervously.  
"Kubinashi-kun?" I looked at him. "What is it?" Kubinashi asked giving me a  
warm smile. "Never mind." I said just hugging his arm again. "Ok let's go  
then." Kubinashi said kissing me on the lips. "I love you." I said kissing  
back.

"What a sweet couple." Kuromaru smirked. "Kuromaru, do not ruin the moment."  
Setsura said pulling the hair of Kuromaru. "Oww…" Kuromaru murmured softly and  
he removed the arm of Setsura. "Itaku, my dear, can I tell you something?" Reira  
asked. "Hm? What is it?" Itaku said to her. "I love you." Reira said kissing  
him on the lips. "I love you too." Itaku said smirking kissing her on the lips  
harder. "Kawaii! A lot of couples!" Setsura squealed louder. "Nee-san…" Rihan  
said looking embarrassed putting his arm around Wakana. "We have been on the  
roller coaster for 3 times… So it has been already 30 minutes." Kubinashi said  
hugging me.

"I hate her sometimes…" Kejoro said quite madly and Kuromaru looked at her and slammed  
her on the back in a friendly way but hardly. "Oww! You bastard!" Kejoro said  
madly at him. "Well I was trying to do a pat on a back… Was it too hard?"  
Kuromaru asked in embarrassment and she slightly glared. "Kubinashi-kun." I  
said kissing her on the lips and Kubinashi smiled kissing me back doing a  
slight French kiss. "Kubinashi-kun, stop it…" I said slightly moaning in  
pleasure.

"Boy you guys sure love each other. It looks like you guys are already  
married…" Masaru said to us looking at us with an emotionless face. "Nii-sama,  
don't go there yet…" I said looking at him with embarrassment. "See, even your  
brother agrees." Kuromaru said chuckling. "Kuromaru…" Kubinashi said looking  
mad at him.

"You guys should stop doing what real married couples do." Amaya said looking  
at both of us. "French kiss is just step 6." Setsura said smirking. "Umm…"  
Amaya said looking nervous at the smirking face of Setsura. "Actually I made  
them do step 6 in the Ferris wheel." Kejoro said smirking. "W-What?!" Rikuo  
said looking at Kubinashi looking surprised. "Oh good for you Kubinashi!" Rihan  
said smiling shaking his hand. "What the hell…?" Kubinashi said looking  
embarrassed and he chuckled. "No we didn't…" I said looking quite nervous. "Oh  
so you guys are going to go to step 8 next?" Masaru looked at me.

"Nai!" I said blushing even more. "We are JUST dating so do not go even too  
FAR!" Kubinashi said looking pissed and he hugged me kissing the back of my  
head and I blushed slightly. "Ok then." Kuromaru said smirking. "Well, I was  
going to ask you Kubinashi… When did you love Akemi?" Rihan asked and  
Kubinashi's face flushed. "So when?" Kuromaru said smirking more.

"Can we please not talk about this in public?" Kubinashi gave a sigh and Rihan  
started to chuckle. "Rihan… That is a private thing for couples…" Setsura  
murmured. "Gomen, nee-san." Rihan said looking down and Setsura sighed. "It is  
fine." Setsura said. "Yay!" Rihan said smiling.

-Kubinashi's P.O.V-

I was embarrassed for them going too advance it just made me sigh. Are we  
really going too fast? Well I am getting more embarrassed by the minute.  
"Kubinashi, are you ok?" Kuromaru said snapping his fingers on front of me.

"Yeah, I am." I said looking at him. I saw Akemi hugging me and putting her  
head on my chest and I smiled. "Kubinashi-san, I love you…"Akemi said to me  
with her sweet voice. "Akemi…" I said smiling and blushing slightly on how she  
said it. "I love you too." I said in reply kissing her on the lips and smiled.  
"Kubinashi-kun." She said smiling at me hugging me tighter.

"This is such a good couple…" Kuromaru said smiling. "Agree!" Setsura said  
smiling. After a while we broke the kiss and I got Akemi from her waist.  
"Kubinashi-kun." She said blushing slightly. "The fireworks are going to start  
soon." Kuromaru said looking at his watch. "Oh ok." I said smiling.  
"Kubinashi-kun, are we going to watch together?" Akemi asked. "Of course we  
will." I said smiling kissing her on the back of her head.

"When did you love me?" she asked. "I loved you when you were 15 years old." I  
answered her. "Ok then." She said smiling kissing me on the cheek and I smiled.  
"I loved you when you were so happy to see me again and you gave me a kiss on  
the forehead hugging me so tight." She said smiling. "Oh when you were 14." I  
said smiling. "So you loved me before I loved you." I said continuing just  
hugging her.

"I love them together…" Setsura said smiling. "We know that already we heard  
you more than a billion times." Kuromaru said chuckling. "Shut up." Setsura  
said just looking at both of us squealing. "Hehe…" Kubinashi said smiling.  
"Masaru-sama." Amaya said smiling. "Amaya, I love you." Masaru said smiling  
kissing her on the lips. "All of the couples are kissing! Kawaii~!" Setsura  
squealed louder and a sweatdrop appeared on Kuromaru.


	11. Chapter 11

~Akemi's  
P.O.V~

I smiled and hugged Kubinashi. "Akemi, I love you." Kubinashi said smiling  
kissing me on the lips. "I know that and I love you too." I said kissing back.  
"Both of you what would happen if I make a lawyer make you both have a legal  
marriage even if Akemi is on that age?" Kuromaru asked smirking. "Oi, wait  
until she finishes her studies…" Kubinashi said looking at him. I blushed  
slightly just leaning on Kubinashi's chest.

"Do not worry we can make it legal." Setsura said smiling and a sweatdrop  
appeared on both of our foreheads. "For me it is alright until I finish my  
studies." I said looking embarrassed. "I told you, it is alright…" Kubinashi  
said looking at Setsura giving a sigh. "Fine! Just tell me if you want to get  
married already." Setsura said smiling. "So what to do now? Do you want to go  
to the place where it is dark so you guys can make out until light appears?"  
Kuromaru asked giving a smirk. "No I will wait." I said giving a smile.

"How about…? I have no idea anymore…" Kuromaru said giving a nervous laugh. "No  
it is fine all of us at least can't think what to do next once." Setsura said.  
"Like Kejoro can't find a boy anymore…" Masaru said. "Masaru-sama that was  
mean." Amaya said looking embarrassed leaning on his shoulder. "Aww… Poor  
Kejoro you made her sulk on the corner." Kuromaru said looking embarrassed.  
"Well I am sorry I am not perfect." Masaru said. "I do not know what to do."  
Reira said just hugging Itaku. "Sorry, do not know what to do too." Itaku said.  
"Well it is fine." I said smiling.

"I want to play pin the tail on Kidomaru." Kuromaru murmured and we all stared  
at him. "You do know…" Kubinashi said with embarrassment not finishing his  
sentence. "Well ya I know. I just do a lot of things when I am bored." Kuromaru  
said. "No it is fine Kuromaru-san." I said looking embarrassed. "I will say  
something first about what you think before." Kuromaru said.

"Well ok then." I said. "Before I ship Kubinashi with Tsurara more than Kejoro  
and Kubinashi and Rikuo and Tsurara…" Kuromaru said. "WHAT?!" Kubinashi said to  
him. "How dare you!?" Rikuo said. "Well just chill… That is what I think  
before." Kuromaru said sighing. "I think Kubinashi was with Tsurara when I saw  
him with Akemi." Setsura said smiling. "Just when you say it, Akemi does look  
like Tsurara… A lot." Itaku said looking at Akemi.

"Before Rikuo and Tsurara were together I thought That Rikuo was a  
three-timer." Kubinashi said admitting it. "Wow… Lots of girls Rikuo-sama."  
Kuromaru chuckled. "I thought Kubinashi was with Kejoro…" I said leaning on  
Kubinashi. "I hate Akemi…" Kejoro said. I looked at Kejoro with embarrassment.  
"I like hot chocolate." Tsurara said smiling. "You can drink hot things? Never  
knew…" Kubinashi said. "Kubinashi-kun…" I said hugging him. "I know… I love you  
too." Kubinashi said giving a kiss on my forehead. "I thought that Rikuo will  
be with Kana." Reira said.

"Almost all of our sharing's about love." I said looking at the others.  
Kubinashi just got me and put me on his lap and I blushed. "I have been with  
Kubinashi and Akemi a lot and I did not notice they were a couple." Masaru  
said. "I did not know Akemi loves someone even though we are best friends." Amaya  
said smiling. "I was not expecting Kubinashi will be my grandson-in-law for  
marrying my granddaughter." Rihan said looking at both of them. "I was not  
expecting there will be this much couples from just some of us." Wakana said  
smiling. "Majority of us were talking about love." Kubinashi said. "Who does  
not love someone yet raise your hand. Honestly!" Setsura said.

No one raised a hand. "Let's see who I know is being honest… Rihan and Wakana,  
Rikuo and Tsurara, Kubinashi and Akemi, Itaku and Reira, Masaru and Amaya and  
Kejoro just loves Kubinashi also make that one-sided love… So Kuromaru who do  
you love?" Setsura asked smirking. "I love my family. That is who I love."  
Kuromaru said. "No I mean as a crush, girlfriend or even a wife." Setsura said.  
"Well… Ok I will raise my hand then." He raised his hand

"Late reaction." Kubinashi said getting my waist. "Kubinashi-kun, how many more  
minutes will it take until the fireworks will start?" I asked. "He had been  
chatting for 1 hour… Longer than I thought… It will start on 30 minutes." Kubinashi  
said smiling kissing my neck and I blushed. "Ok I am glad it will start soon!"  
Kuromaru said smiling.

-Kubinashi's P.O.V-

The fireworks will start soon 30 more minutes. What will we do after the  
fireworks festival? I will just wait and see. I love this year's firework  
festival because I am with someone who I really love. "So I think that  
Rikuo-sama said there would be a sake party after the fireworks festival."  
Kuromaru said smiling. "Ok then." I said still on the neck of Akemi.  
"Kubinashi-kun, stop it…" Akemi said still blushing. "Fine, I will stop it." I  
said smiling going off her neck just putting her on my lap.

"Yeah, I guess you over heard me saying that." Rikuo said smirking. "Yeah, I  
eavesdropped on you." Kuromaru said smiling. "Itaku, why don't come with us?  
Too scared..?" Kuromaru said looking at Itaku with a smirk. "Stop trying to  
taunt me, I just have things to do." Itaku said drinking water. "Oh~! I get it!  
You are going to do a thing with Reira." Setsura said smiling. "N-Nani?!" Itaku  
said almost spitting his water a little.

"What does Setsura mean with thing with Reira?" Akemi asked. I froze. "Well…  
Let's say that you will now it on the future." I said laughing nervously. "Ok  
then, Kubinashi-kun." She kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and kissed her on  
the cheek. "Fine, I will be there in the sake party." Itaku said sighing. "Ok  
we will stop teasing. "Itaku said chuckling. "Kubinashi, does Kino still put  
you on her cleavage?" Rihan asked me chuckling.

"Rihan-sama… I am dating your granddaughter." I said twitching a bit. "Haha…  
Fine I will stop fooling with you." Rihan said patting my back and I started to  
be more embarrassed. "I am going to ask you all what is your best day and worst  
day of your life." Kuromaru said smiling at all of us. "Kuromaru do not go to  
the most personal life…" Setsura said drinking some sake. "Don't worry! It is  
only the best day and the worst day of life!" Kuromaru said to her sighing.

"Good. I will start with my best." Setsura said drinking some sake. "My best  
day on my life was going back to the Nura mansion and I have been accepted once  
more. Not getting mad at for not telling about Yamabuki earlier and seeing my  
Tsurara again. Seeing Tsurara having a boyfriend and getting married is the  
best day of my life rather than seeing me in happiness I would be happier to  
see Tsurara." Setsura said smiling. "Well, your best day was sweet. Way sweeter  
than mine…" Kuromaru said chuckling.

"Well, my best moment was seeing my family together in New Year but it was also  
quite embarrassing, especially when mom beat up dad. Even though they fought  
after them fighting we had a great day seeing fireworks, celebrating in  
happiness and our family gets more bonded. It was nice seeing my family  
together again and be together in New Year." Kuromaru said smiling looking at  
the sky. "I hated it when that day ended." Kuromaru said looking down but  
smiling. "Yours is sweet to see your family." I said smiling at Kuromaru.

"Yeah it is, Kubinashi… How about your best day?" Kuromaru asked me. "My best  
day… Was not with my family to be honest… I think it was when Akemi went back  
from her 1 year training with Masaru not coming back from the Nura mansion.  
Instead of a year it looked more like than 5 years. When I saw her I actually  
almost cried on public. I can't do anything but kiss her on the forehead and  
giving her a hug… I doubt to make her there I just felt… Lonely… I wonder how  
she was if she was doing well… It made me worry. The day she went back with  
Masaru-sama was my birthday… I guess that was the best day and birthday in my  
whole entire life." I said smiling hugging Akemi who was hugging me tight.

"That was sweet…" Akemi said hugging me. "Kawaii! That was so sweet! I  
totally approve on you with Akemi~!" Setsura said to me smiling almost squealing.  
"Well first was sad then when she went back part was making me smile." Kuromaru  
said smiling. "We all know what your worst day now was." Itaku said. "Yeah… I  
know." I said still hugging Akemi back. "Since we got 3 best days, we should go  
to the worst days." I said looking at  
the others.

-  
Arigato gozaimasu for reading chapter 11 I appreciate the people who reviewed the chapter and also followed! Arigato gazaimasu once more!


	12. Chapter 12

~Akemi's  
P.O.V~

"My worst day was when I was not able to help Rikuo-sama that well and before I  
thought that I was the worst aid of Rikuo-sama and I thought he won't like me anymore  
as an important person, and just treat me like I am a wall, ignored…" Tsurara  
said it sadly looking down. "Tsurara, you do know I will still love you, no  
matter what happens, you are my only love." Rikuo said hugging her.  
"Rikuo-sama…" Tsurara said hugging him.

"That was quite sad for me, but it was sweet too. I am not talking about your  
worst day but it was Rikuo's word that was sweet." Kuromaru said smiling. "Well  
so who will be next?" I asked. "How about your worst day Akemi-chan?" Kubinashi  
asked hugging me kissing my neck going a little bit downer and I started  
blushing and he stopped. "Yeah, Akemi lets know your saddest or worst moment."  
Kuromaru said smiling.

"My worst day was when I was still young somewhere on eight. I was walking  
around the city and Kubinashi was the only one who was with me and no else was  
there besides Kubinashi who was protecting me, first was it was a peaceful day  
just walking around and Kubinashi would just chuckle to see me touch the water  
and if it splashes me I would turn it to ice. I went out of the city and  
Kubinashi was still watching over me until an ayakashi came and tried to attack  
me. It was too late to attack or dodge… Then Kubinashi was there to protect me  
blocking the hit and he got injured on his chest and after a while he killed  
the ayakashi but he was bleeding it would not stop and also I could not just  
leave him alone… All I can do was cry… I was not able to help him, I just knew  
how to make him hurt…" I said looking down.

Everyone went silent until Kuromaru spoke. "So… How did he survive…?" Kuromaru  
asked. "That is when Akemi learned how to heal through ice." Kubinashi said  
still remembering what happened. "Heal through ice…?" Kuromaru said. "I heard  
that she was the yuki-onna that can heal." Amaya said to them. I was still  
quiet looking down. "Don't worry Akemi… I still love you." Kubinashi said  
giving a hug to me to comfort me. I gave a hug back. "No wonder you love him,  
because he did not think of himself first and thought of you instead." Kejoro  
said not realizing how much I and Kubinashi cared for each other.

"How did you heal?" Kuromaru asked me. "I have no idea, gomen." I said looking  
at Kuromaru. "It is by how much she cares for Kubinashi that is why." Masaru  
said to us. "Hm?" I said looking at Masaru. "The moment you saw me injured from  
training for 1 year you healed me and you told me that you learned how suddenly  
when you saw Kubinashi hurt." Masaru said to me. "I guess." I said giving a  
smile. "So that means you learned healing through friendship." Amaya said  
smiling. Kubinashi just smiled and hugged me.

"Well, that killed some 10 minutes." Kuromaru said smiling. "It did." I said  
smiling. "The next thing I saw was the face of Akemi who was on my chest  
crying." Kubinashi said continuing the story after I healed him. "So that means  
no one knew how Akemi did healed." Masaru said. "Ok now I am interested in  
knowing you and Kubinashi more." Kuromaru said smiling. "Don't go to their  
personal life, Kuromaru I thought you said you won't go to anyone's personal  
life." Setsura said looking embarrassed.

"It is not that personal…" Kuromaru said looking embarrassed. "I guess I want  
to know why Kubinashi loves Akemi more than me. So, I would want to know too."  
Kejoro said. "I would not want to go their personal lives it depends on them  
when they want to tell it or not." Itaku said. "I agree with my dear Itaku."  
Reira said hugging Itaku. "What do you think Rihan?" Setsura asked. "Since, I  
was dead when she was still 8 I will go with 50-50 I want to know how she felt  
with Kubinashi and I don't want to know how personal their life is. Though I  
would want to know how both of you met Amaya." Rihan said smiling.

"It would be fine if we tell you the story. It would be completely fine."  
Kubinashi said. "There is no romance, I am still 8." I said looking embarrassed  
knowing they were thinking. "Oh! I thought you guys loved each other since you  
were 8." Kuromaru said chuckling. "Now that is what you call going too far."  
Kubinashi said looking pissed. "Are you sure you won't mind if we know we might  
couple you guys more and force you to get married." Setsura said smiling.  
"Please… I would accept IF you guys won't do that." Kubinashi said and I nodded  
in agreement.

"Fine, we won't do that." Setsura said smiling. "Ok let's start." I said  
smiling.

Thank you for reading, following, favorite and review! I am thanking all of you who was liking my story so far and getting to like my OC X Kubinashi couple. I am thanking all of you! ^_^ ave a good day~!


	13. Chapter 13

-Kubinashi's  
P.O.V-

"Ok, you may start!" Kuromaru said smiling.

"When I saw Akemi crying on my chest I got her and went up wondering what  
happened not knowing how I got healed. I just smiled and hugged her slightly  
and she hugged back still crying. After a while we were about to go back to the  
city." I said looking at them. "Then after a while we went back to the Nura  
mansion and all the yokais looked worried because they saw Kubinashi with some  
blood on his shirt. The next day Kubinashi was still walking with me around the  
city and we saw a girl who was the same age as me who was just standing there  
as the wind blew her hair." Akemi said.

"She was injured and she was just standing not crying for help there was blood  
on her back it was dripping to the leaves and she did not mind at all she just  
looked up and then the wound suddenly vanished and the bleeding stopped. Akemi  
went closer to her and I tried to stop her since she was a stranger and the  
girl looked at us and gave a warm smile." I said explaining.

"The girl was no other than me." Amaya said smiling. "Now, I know how you guys  
met." Rihan said smiling. "Ok the first story is done on how we met Amaya." I  
said to them. "But, how did you guys get bonded?" Kuromaru asked. Amaya looked at  
him and gave a smile. "Let us just say… Hot springs." Amaya said smiling.

"After 4 years, Akemi and Amaya were 12 Amaya asked us if we wanted to go to  
the hot springs with her. Then I first declined worrying about Akemi, because I  
heard the story if they go to hot water yuki-onnas will melt. 'Don't worry  
Kubi-kun, I won't melt.' Akemi said to me. Though it just made me more  
worried." I said looking quite embarrassed.

"Then Kubinashi accepted. The bad thing it was mixed, so that means boys and  
girls will be on the same body of water. Kubinashi just went in the water  
beside Akemi and I was telling them that they were meant for each other then  
Kubinashi just sighed until I 'accidentally' pushed him to Akemi's cleavage."  
Amaya said smiling.

"Wow, so that was the first time Akemi blushed and Kubinashi liked going to a  
cleavage." Rikuo said looking embarrassed. "Does the story stop now?" Itaku  
asked. "Well… No, but the story will get more perverted." Amaya said smiling  
sweetly and we all paused. "I thought you said you won't tell anyone." Akemi  
said looking embarrassed. "Don't worry, Akemi-chan that was because my family  
wanted to make you taste our home made sake." Amaya said. "That was one strong  
sake…" I said twitching.

"You both don't know what you did but you just kept making out though Kubinashi  
your hands on Akemi, the movement was perverted." Amaya said looking  
embarrassed. "I really don't know what I did actually." I said looking at her  
giving a sigh and Akemi was just on my shoulder. "That story killed another 10  
minutes." Kuromaru said looking at his watch. "Oh ok." Amaya said smiling as  
she lit up a candle as she blew. "Amaya is a Hano-onna." Masaru said. "That is  
the rival of the yuki-onnas but Amaya is fine with me." Setsura said.

"Kuromaru are you sure you don't love anyone?" Amaya asked as she looked at  
him. "Of course not, at least not yet." Kuromaru said. "I was asking because I  
rarely see a good looking guy single." Amaya said. "Hehe… Thank you for your  
compliment." Kuromaru said smiling. "I think that Amaya got a mood swing."  
Masaru said looking at her. "How do you know she gets mood swings?" Wakana  
asked.

"Well… Let's say when we went to the beach she was just acting like an ordinary  
17 year old girl who was just standing there but when we turned away from her  
for 7 seconds she began to hug Kubinashi." Masaru said. "Hehe…" I laughed  
nervously. "What was she wearing?" Reira asked. "I think she was wearing a  
two-piece." Masaru said. "WOOT! I WOULD WANT TO SEE A HANO-ONNA DOING THAT!" Kurotabo  
said popping out from nowhere.

"You stalker." Amaya said looking embarrassed. "Then she glomped Masaru-sama."  
I said. "I thought she liked you more than Masaru." Setsura said. "No, she did  
not she just suddenly does that." I said. Akemi was hugging me on the arm and I  
let her. "Wow, it must have took time to make her serious." Tsurara said. "Well  
just a little long." Masaru said. "The fireworks are going to start soon."  
Kuromaru said smiling.

"Kubinashi, your fingers were exploring Akemi's body when you were drunk on  
that day." Amaya said. "…" Everyone went silent. "Wow… You must be really drunk  
you guys were not even dating or loved each other yet." Kuromaru said. "Yeah,  
they were very." Amaya said. "Amaya-chan, did you watch everything?" Masaru asked  
her tilting his head. "Yes, I did." Amaya said and she began to hug the arm of  
Masaru.

"You touched Akemi's breast slowly and a little bit hardly." Amaya said  
continuing. "Mmmmm…" I began coughing and Akemi blushed hard. "Oh ok. You may  
continue." Kurotabo said smirking. "I won't you pervert." Amaya said blowing at  
him making him burn a little. "Oww…" Kurotabo said coughing out smoke. "Wow…  
That almost made me have a nosebleed…" Kuromaru said covering his nose. "You  
perverted Tengu." Amaya said laughing.

"Amaya-chan do not say anything what happened when we were drunk." Akemi said  
looking embarrassed. "Haha… Ok I will stop." Amaya said giggling. I just went  
to Akemi giving her a kiss on my neck. Akemi moaned in pleasure. "I see… Are  
you guys going to do what you did when you were intoxicated?" Amaya asked. I  
shook my head. "Do… Not… Go… Too… Far… Amaya…" I said to her looking at her  
embarrassingly. "I am not going too far." Amaya said looking at us in  
confidence making her look serious. "… Now you are creepy…" Kurotabo admitted  
and Amaya smiled sweetly. "I am sorry, my dear friends." She said smiling. 'She  
does really get mood swings…' I thought.

"You sure get mood swings." Rikuo said to her. "I think she is being the sweet  
type right now." Akemi said looking at all of us in embarrassment. "Oh, the fireworks are going to start soon,  
sweetie." Amaya said smiling. "Ok then…" Masaru said in his cold voice. "How  
soon?" Kurotabo asked. "Mmm… Like about 1 minute left." Wakana said smiling.  
"Thank you for telling." Reira said smiling. "Why don't we go to the best spot,  
neh?" Rihan said smiling.

"I have not been here with someone yet. So do not ask me where the best place is."  
I said to them. "I have been here every year even though I am not dating  
anyone." Kuromaru said smiling as he flew away. "K-Kuromaru-san you forgot,  
about humans!" Amaya said to him. "Do not worry! No one stares at the sky for  
so long until fireworks come!" Kuromaru said. "So just follow me!" he said  
continuing going away. "Ok then… Just wait!" I said as I told the others to  
follow Kuromaru's direction for the place is.

"KUROMARU WAIT!" Kurotabo shouted. "JUST SHUT UP AND FOLLOW!" Kuromaru said  
still flying to the best spot. "Kuromaru…" Tsurara sighed in embarrassment and  
we finally went there.

"It is such a beautiful place!" Akemi said looking around. "It is…" Amaya said  
looking around as she sat down waiting for the fireworks. "I still remember this  
place…" I said looking around. "Hm? I don't." Kejoro said. "I do not remember  
anything it is actually the first time I saw such a beautiful place." Tsurara  
said smiling and Wakana and Reira nodded in agreement. "I think I know… But  
sometimes I deny it." Amaya said. "I think no one remembers except you." Itaku  
stated as he just looked around. "Ahem! Of course I know this place!" Kuromaru  
said.

"Hmm… Ah… I do not… But it is such a nice place." Rihan said smiling. "I  
don't." Kurotabo said. "Well… I know that most of you don't know…" I said just  
smiling slightly.


	14. Chapter 14

~Akemi's P.O.V~  
"This place…" I looked around. "Do you remember Akemi you visited this place…?" Kubinashi said smiling as I looked up on the sky. "When I was 5… I went here before I remember this place." I said smiling and Kubinashi smiled back and the fireworks were starting already. "The day when I protected you for the first time… Am I right..?" Kubinashi asked me. "Yes you are… When you said to me when you protected me, 'I will protect you… And you said 'Protecting You Is I Love You.' When I was 15 at the same place…" I said smiling.

"Now you know what I meant by that…?" Kubinashi said as he put his head near mine. "Yes, you are trying to tell me that day that you started to love me because every time you protect me you care for me more." I said looking at him and we kissed while the fireworks started and the wind blew on the grass and flowers.

As we kissed we stooped and just smiled at each other and we continued watching the fireworks started and continued and the fireworks suddenly made a heart as we smiled about it and sat down putting my head on his shoulder and he let me there kissing my forehead. Tsurara was watching with Rikuo as the laughed about something that Rikuo said and Itaku was standing there smiling and Reira giggled as she hugged the arm of Itaku.

Rihan was with Wakana holding hand as Rihan smiled and kissed her cheek. Amaya enjoyed with Masaru as they smiled at each other still smiling. Kurotabo was enjoying the view same as Kurotabo. While Kuromaru was completely different. He was videotaping all of us saying that he will post it on websites. As I and Kubinashi realized it was now the best day of our life… At least for now… We were together.

"Protecting You Is I Love you…" Kubinashi said as he smiled at me and I just giggled and kiss him on the lips and he kissed back holding my chin. "Aww… Now I wish to have a girlfriend." Kuromaru said chuckling silently. Setsura giggled as she just continued watching and Kurotabo looked at him. "I totally agree with you." Kurotabo said and Kuromaru laughed nervously.

The Sakura Tree was staying there as petals of blossoms fell as we were all being romantic to each other. The Sakura Tree was one of my favourite parts there… I was still young when that Sakura tree. I created a poem about it with Kubinashi when I was still young that would always remind me of moments… It was beautiful. "Akemi-chan… I love you…" Kubinashi said as he smiled at me warmly and I nodded. "I love you too Kubinashi-kun." I said smiling. The fireworks stopped and we all went up.

When the fireworks ended we headed back to the Nura mansion and there was a sake party. After some hours we all slept. "See you tomorrow Akemi." Kubinashi said smiling as he kissed me on the lips. "Good night." I said kissing back and we separated ways.

"Akemi-chan." Kubinashi knocked on my door on the next morning. "Come in." I said. "Hello." Kubinashi said kissing me on the cheek. "Ohayo gozaimasu!" I said cheerfully. "Akemi, I promise you… I will marry you." Kubinashi said to me smiling and I looked at him surprised but I smiled. "I will know what to say already… I do." I said giggling as I smiled. "I will protect you… And I will love you forever." Kubinashi said to me.

"Do you promise?" I said. "I promise." He said smiling. "I will keep my promises…" He said continuing as he kissed me in the neck and then stopped. "Protecting You Is I Love You." I said giggling. "That is my line." Kubinashi said smiling. And we kissed again.

_

End of the story minna. I hope you like it please favourite, follow and review. Arigato gozaimasu for all of the people who favourite, followed and reviewed. And also, of course the readers. Thank you very much. Have a good day. Once more Arigato Gozaimasu! J ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

The story is finish minna, I hope you liked the story. Thank you for reading, reviewing, faving and following my story, I thank you all for being such good people to read this story.

Kubinashi: Thank you for reading this fanfiction, I thank you all.

Akemi: I hope all of you have a good day, arigato minna~!

Setsura: *chuckles* I will them married... Someday...

Author: *sweatdrop* Oh and there **MIGHT** be a sequel. I will make it if I have time~ Thanks once more.

Akemi: *smiles and waves: See you~

Kubinashi: *smiles*


End file.
